


Too Deep - MARKHYUCK

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dressing Room Sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: Mark’s been buried inside Donghyuck for as long as the boy can remember.ORMark fucks Donghyuck on the regular, backstage, at the dorms. He does what he likes. But Donghyuck likes him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Too Deep - MARKHYUCK

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a controversial smut for a while now but never had the balls to do so...
> 
> obviously i've tagged some of the worst parts of this fanfic but basically:  
> \- there is emotional abuse, but it's subtle  
> \- there is a scene that could be classed as dubious consent  
> \- in general it doesnt get resolved  
> \- they have unsafe sex: i do NOT advocate this
> 
> apart from that, i hope y'all enjoy <3

Mark’s been buried inside Donghyuck for as long as the boy can remember.

His _everything_ , shovelled deep into his both his best friend’s body, and mind. Donghyuck can feel it all, hell, the boy accepts it, quietly gnawing away at the situation, anticipating the next move.

“Feels good,” the elder whispers, voice as unsteady as his arms that gently shake next to Donghyuck’s head. “Don’t know, how, how much longer I can last- _fuck_.”

The latter squeezes his eyes closed, allowing his fingertips to trail the expanse of Mark’s back. His body flares alight as his friend’s chest moves against his, heated flesh caressing the surface of his own.

“’s okay,” the younger squeaks, burying his burning hot face into the neck in front of him.

Mark’s dick carefully drags along Donghyuck’s walls, and the boy silently praises that the initiation of the fuck hadn’t been aggressive. He revels in the sensations, instead, with no ulterior motive other than pleasure and _Mark_ and _Mark_ and _Mark_.

“Touch me, hyung,” he croaks softly, voice cracking in the most inelegant way he could’ve imagined. He has no time to blush or stammer, Mark’s hand curling around his own neglected length distracting himself from humiliation.

The younger finds his back arching a little, finds his pelvis desperately trying to grind back into the other’s slow movements. “More?” Mark ponders, glancing down to watch his own cock disappear and reappear from inside Hyuck’s begging hole.

“ _Please_.”

And with that, Mark is pounding the younger, hand leaving his poor cock and lifting his body up to fold his knees and gain a better angle. Donghyuck hates that his chest shivers at the newfound cold breeze, yet he whimpers, hands grasping pathetically at Mark’s shoulders at each thrust. His small frame shuffles up the bed with the movements, but he doesn’t care how exposed it may make him look, Mark’s thighs finding refuge against his at each pump distracting him. The younger boy opens his eyes, soft pants escaping his abused and red lips as he stares at Mark’s blissed out expression. He has his head thrown back, one hand on the mattress, the other on his own thigh.

“Gonna come, Hyuck, gonna-“

“Yeah, come hyung, come,” Donghyuck whispers in response, his heart swelling as he watches his best friend’s face curl into utter pleasure. He can’t help but think the view is spectacular. He thinks this is better than if Mark was actually hitting his prostate. He thinks this is better than the satisfaction of ending a concert ment.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” the elder curses under his breath, English passing his tongue without acknowledgment. He swiftly pulls out, tugging off his condom and leaning forward to tower over Donghyuck’s body. His hand makes its way to his own throbbing cock, eagerly jerking himself off to completion. He comes hard and thick, cum spurting out of his head and dribbling onto the exposed chest of his squirming dongsaeng beneath him.

Donghyuck’s thighs clench at the phenomenon of Mark’s insides dripping onto his flesh. He thinks the liquid might burn passion into his skin, and his own building orgasm is somehow overcome by the newfound thought of being marked by _him_.

“Shit,” Mark hushes one last time before falling backwards onto his heels, “that was good.”

“Mm,” Donghyuck nods slightly, eyes gazing at the elder, who’s only just decided he can look back. A brief smile sweeps his face before he’s glancing away again, reaching for a tissue on the side table.

“Did you come?” He asks as he lightly wipes the paper over the soft tummy underneath him.

“Actually, no.”

“ _Hyuck_ ,” Mark stops his movements and looks at the younger once more, “I thought I told you to tell me to slow down if you weren’t close. It’s not fair if I’m the only one that gets to enjoy this.”

“You think I’m not enjoying it?”

Mark sighs, a grimace replacing his look of concern, as he shuffles back on the bed and brings himself to his feet. “You know what I mean,” he wraps the tissue around the condom before tossing them in a bin basket.

Mark slowly turns around, and as he does so, Donghyuck feels his stomach melt at the sight of the perspiring muscles rippling. He hates that he likes it so much.

“You want me to, like, help you finish?” Mark mumbles, hands coming together at his front and fiddling a little. It’s a small and cute gesture for a man that just pummelled the shit out of someone.

“Nah, I’m good,” Hyuck says, snapping out of his daze and attempting to return to his own persona. He reaches behind his head and rests his hands there.

“You’re hard, though.”

“Just go to sleep, Mark, alright?”

The elder pouts a little but nods curtly before redressing and exiting the room. Donghyuck thinks he sees that scene pan out almost every night. The image of his friend gingerly leaving burns fireworks in his brain.

As Donghyuck lies there, chest cool from the previous trail of semen, legs still spread, cock gently bouncing on his abdomen, he can’t help but reminisce. He thinks about how ever since he was a young teenager, he’d given Mark his everything, and Mark the same.

Though Donghyuck had remained celibate when he and his hyung weren’t fucking, Mark had taken it upon himself to explore with girls, sexually. He’d told his friend, explained that he wasn’t sure he’d like it, but he had to try. Turns out he did like it. He’d returned to the dorm one night, a week after turning 20, and had avoided eye contact with Hyuck for copious hours before finally confronting him in his bed. Donghyuck was glad when Mark told him about his having sex with some SM intern, and later that night as he gags around Mark’s pulsating length, he pushes back the thought that his dick tastes different than usual. He supposes the nausea he feels helps with the gagging, so, he keeps going, for Mark.

Donghyuck has read one too many articles about unhealthy relationships. He thinks for a period that his and Mark’s could’ve been considered so. He recalls the first and only bareback experience he’d had, grimacing at the memory of his own wrecked sobs and Mark’s uncaring face. He hesitantly takes a Buzzfeed quiz about toxicity, before giving up halfway, chucking his phone on the couch and awkwardly smiling as Yuta passes by. He and Mark were _good_ , more than good. It’s almost unhealthy how Donghyuck knows they have nothing to worry about. But he won’t admit that, of course.

Mark comes to Donghyuck again, hands balled into fists, eyes glaring down at the boy on the couch as they confront each other in the dressing room. There’s a gentle buzz in the air, various make up artists passing by, completely ignoring the two boys engaged in brief conversation.

“Can we? Now, please?” Mark mutters, focused on Donghyuck, eyes unwavering.

“Here? Seriously?” Donghyuck feigns nonchalance, weighing his phone in his hands, left to right.

“We’ll be quick,” the elder says, and Donghyuck thinks he spots a hint of desperation in his tone.

“That doesn’t make it more appealing, hyung.” He tuts, looking down at his screen and pretending to take interest in the twitter comments.

“Fucks sake,” Mark whispers under his breath. He glances around briefly, almost as though hunting for another option, before returning to Donghyuck. “Come here.” He reaches down and hooks a hand under his dongsaeng’s arm, hurriedly pulling him to his feet.

“ _Mark_ ,” Donghyuck tries to protest but his voice is cut off as he’s gently yanked out of the room and down the corridor.

“You don’t have to do anything, Hyuck,” Mark says, tilting his head back a little to in search of an open door, before continuing on, determined. He bows softly to some random colleague, turning around to make sure Donghyuck does the same. His hand is still harsh on the younger’s, but he doesn’t let go, selfish as to how it may look to an outsider.

“You can let go now, I’m coming with you either way,” Donghyuck mumbles, but the grip doesn’t loosen. He gives in.

“In here,” Mark whispers, ducking into an empty green room and tugging his friend in behind him. “You think the door locks?” He asks, inspecting the wood and finding a metal platform incorporated. “Thank fuck,” he pulls the bar and locks the door, knocking twice before turning around. Donghyuck is staring back, hands bolted at his side, brows furrowed inwards. “What?”

“You’re really desperate, huh?” Donghyuck hushes. He wishes he could tease, but he can’t, not now.

“We have half an hour before we’re on so, like, fifteen minutes for us, yeah?” Mark replies, ignoring the comment, already fumbling with his belt buckle. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Hyuck sighs out, bringing his fingers to his front and fiddling with his nails as he watches his friend quickly undress. Mark only unzips his trousers before reaching out to Donghyuck.

“Against the door?”

“Mm,” Hyuck nods, letting his hyung place a hand on the small of his back and gently push him over.

“You gotta be quiet though, okay? There’s only a door in between you and anyone that passes by.”

“I know, hyung,” Donghyuck reaches the door, instinctively placing his palms flat against the surface. His chest brushes the wood once, before Mark’s front is pushed up against his back, squashing Hyuck against the frame. Mark’s groin pokes at the bottom of his spine, and a series of goosebumps form as a reaction. “You’re really hard, hm?” He tries to sound steady, but a whimper erupts as Mark expertly rolls his body forward once, digging his erection now into Donghyuck’s behind.

“How do you wanna do this?” Mark ponders, but Hyuck is fairly sure he’s not asking him, instead focusing on gently caressing the younger’s clothed sides with his possessive hands.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Donghyuck lets a whimper loosen his lips as his forehead softly falls to lean on the wooden surface.

“What? You turned on, too?”

Hyuck frantically nods at his, fingers curling in on themselves. He thinks Mark spots this, because the hands on his hips are soon gone, fastening themselves to the waistband of his Harlems and briskly pulling them down under his ass. Mark quickly does the same to his boxers, whispering ‘ _step out of them’_ , stepping back to let Donghyuck follow the order.

Donghyuck’s half hard cock is hit with a pang of cold air, causing the younger to shiver as he kicks his clothes to the side, leaving him half naked. He can hear something being fiddled with behind him, a belt buckle pushed away, before Mark’s palms are back to his sides, this time on his bare skin. Naturally, Donghyuck backs up his hips, reaching backwards with his hands and clumsily grabbing the material of Mark’s shirt.

“Do you have lube?” He whispers gently.

“Yeah, hold on,” Mark replies, letting go of Donghyuck once again.

While Mark is reaching into his pocket and fumbling around with the packet, Donghyuck cranes his head back a little. “Can we try something, hyung?”

“What is it?” Mark says, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he fails to rip the packet open in one movement. It takes him three tries before it tears.

“Can you talk to me, like, more than you do?” Donghyuck’s speaking quietly, but he knows Mark listens. There’s a small pause before he gets an answer.

“Sure, how do you want me to talk, Hyuck?”

“Nicely,” he mumbles, letting go of Mark’s shirt with one hand and dragging his hand down to gently cup the elder through his trousers. There’s a hitched breath behind him, so he continues, “Call me nice names and, I don’t know, tell me I’m doing well.”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, of course I will,” Mark nods, bucking into Hyuck’s hand as he lathers the liquid onto his fingers. He chucks the empty packet onto the floor somewhere, then reaches forward to place a hand on his dongsaeng’s shoulder. “Lean forward for me, sweetheart.”

Donghyuck thinks he could melt, a burning sense of adoration now on the tip of his tongue. He wants to get on his knees and thank his friend for listening, for starting immediately, but he’s dragged back down to reality when a finger taps at his neck.

“Okay,” he whispers, stepping back into Mark slightly before protruding his behind out and bending his back. He’s about to speak of gratitude before a finger is being dragged in a line between his cheeks. “ _Shit_.”

Mark presses the pad of his middle finger against Donghyuck, feeling his rim and evaluating the situation. “You’re still kind of loose, what, from yesterday or something?”

“Yeah, probably- hm-!” Donghyuck squeaks as his own dick twitches at the feeling of the prodding stimulation. He crashes his palms down against the door as the first finger enters him, gliding in smoothly. Mark immediately pulls it in and out once more, aware of their time running out.

“More?”

“ _Please_ ,” Donghyuck mewls, wiggling his hips marginally to gain some sort of friction. Mark begins to add a second, pressing into Donghyuck with two curling fingers now. He softly scissors the boy open, thrusting a few more times before earning a whine from the latter. The hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder comes down to touch himself, grasping at his aching erection through his clothes and pressuring the heel of his hand in.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Mark groans, running a tongue over his chapped lips and realising his now obvious pants. He thrusts his fingers in and out a couple of times, in awe at how quickly the muscle around him loosens with each movement.

“Fuck me, now, now,” Donghyuck says, and instantaneously the fingers are removed. He’s about to whine but Mark interrupts him by running his dick up and down his crack once before taking refuge, clinked into the junction of his hole.

Mark has his trousers hung slightly lower down his hips, cock pulled out from the undone zipper. One hand is placed around his own length, gently pumping as it rests in its place, one hand gently caresses the fat of one of Donghyuck’s globes. He mentally takes a picture of the scene, practically drooling as he lets go of his ass and watches the flesh gently jiggle before stilling.

“You look so good, Hyuck,” Mark whispers, the sound barely audible. He is about to speak again, when the younger bucks his hips backwards, inserting Mark’s head past the ring of muscle.

“Ah-!” Donghyuck whimpers at the sudden stretch, thighs clenching weakly as he raises onto his tip toes in response. “More, please, fuck, give me more, hyung-“

“’Course,” Mark grunts as he pushes in further, bucking his hips forwards and revelling in the tightness of his best friend. He feels utter bliss when he glances down, watching Donghyuck practically inhale his dick into his behind both verbally and physically begging for a fuck. “You’re so fucking tight, Hyuck, _shit_ , feel _so good_ around me.”

Donghyuck flat-out moans at this response, finally balling his hands into fists on the door as Mark bottoms out.

“Move,” he sighs, eyes fluttering closed as Mark’s hand soothingly rubs circles against his behind and hips.

“But I only just- no, Hyuck, it’ll hurt.”

The younger refuses to argue, taking matters into his own hands again, pressing back into the elder before rocking his hips back and forth. Mark’s dick drags against his insides in the most painfully beautiful way possible, and Donghyuck thinks this is the hardest he’s been in a long time. He reaches down to take his cock in his hand, pumping his length at a much faster speed than his motion on Mark, hoping to edge himself to pleasure and manoeuvre away from the stretch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mark groans, and he wants to throw his head back, but for some reason, he leans forward, resting his chin on the crevice of his friend’s neck. He lets his breath fan the boy’s skin, lips gently brushing against the flesh every time he backs himself up and pushes forward. “Baby, baby, let me.” He whispers, pressing his mouth onto Donghyuck’s neck once before placing both his hands securely on his hips and thrusting forward once.

“Ah-!” Donghyuck squeals, instinctively squeezing his dick in the process. He feels his legs buckle and a tingling sensation spreads from the pit of his stomach to the bottom of his feet. As Mark thrusts forwards, his chest bangs against the door, and as Donghyuck whines he’s almost certain anyone passing by can hear anything and _everything_. “Talk to me, p-please, hyung.”

“Mm,” Mark hums, “you take me so well, baby, _fuck_.” His grip tightens on the boy, curling his blunt nails into the skin and creating small crescent marks on the pale, untouched surface. He turns his head into Donghyuck’s neck once more, mouthing gentle kisses against it, lapping and licking at the flesh. “Do I feel nice, hm?”

“Yeah, yes, so nice,” the younger replies eagerly, contorting his face at one particularly deep thrust, “ow, _fuck_.”

“Hurts?” Mark mumbles but doesn’t stop.

“That’s uh, shit,” Donghyuck whimpers uncontrollably, the words followed by a series of whines as Mark’s head repeatedly strikes what he thinks to be his prostate over and over. “ _Mark_!”

The elder notices the change in his friend’s tone, now dripping with lust and arousal. He shudders as the younger desperately tries to buck his hips back at the same time as his own thrusts, smirking aimlessly into his neck before kissing him once more.

“I’m close, I’m so c-close,” Donghyuck mewls, his mouth parting to allow small pants to escape. “Tell me, tell me I’m good, hyung.”

“You are, baby,” Mark grumbles, reaching his arms around to embrace the younger, hips still moving at a mercilessly fast past. “You’re so fucking perfect, shit.”

“Gonna, uh, come-“ a last pathetic cry leaves his mouth before Donghyuck is coming, semen spewing out and splashing against the door and the floor. He feels himself go limp, legs weakening. The only thing holding him up is Mark’s strong arms wrapped around him. He doesn’t notice how safe he feels until now, even with the man’s dick still continuously pushing into his abused, loose hole.

“Where can, can I come?” Mark says through gritted teeth, eyes now squeezed shut as he tenses his ass with each pump of his hips.

“In me, come in me,” Donghyuck whimpers weakly, reaching behind him to grab at Mark’s behind himself, holding him inside.

“But I didn’t wear a condom.”

“Don’t care,” he whispers, turning his head towards Mark’s face, “come for me, hyung.” With their noses practically brushing against each other, Mark decides to press his lips forcefully against the younger’s. The intimate action makes Donghyuck’s heart swoon before Mark is coming hard inside of his friend, hot spurts of cum delving deeper than the two even knew possible.

Mark stills for a minute or so, having broken the kiss prior. Their lips brush against each other’s as the elder holds Donghyuck in his arms, gentle pants filling the room.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck hushes out, feeling a sudden urge to speak, to tell his friend how amazing it was, how amazing _he_ was.

“We aren’t good at doing this in public,” Mark chuckles suddenly, pulling away and unhooking his arms from Donghyuck’s torso to brace them on his hips. He watches as he cautiously pulls out, letting his softening dick flop out. A small amount of semen dribbles out, but Mark knows there’s a heap more that’ll be impossible to get out until later. “You’re gonna be really uncomfortable today, you know that?”

“Mm,” Hyuck hums in acknowledgement, already tensing his abdomen at the _immensely_ moist feeling bubbling in his behind. It’s warm, but the comfort won’t last, he knows.

“Come on,” Mark blurts out, patting his friend’s hips quickly before stepping back to tuck himself away.

Donghyuck doesn’t move for a second, palms flat on the door as he tries to find his balance again. Once he does so, he awkwardly brushes at his stray semen, trying to move it away from the door’s surface.

“Forget about that, nobody will know what it is,” he hears Mark state from behind him, humour dripping from his tongue. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you out there.”

Donghyuck watches Mark slip past the doorway, quickly shutting it behind him. He leans against a nearby wall, blinking ferociously for a moment before following in his friend’s footsteps. He forgets about the stray cum and empty lube packet that thankfully doesn't come back to bite him in the ass.

The next few days pass with no discussion between the two boys.

Donghyuck had sensed the whirlwind of frustration practically seeping through Mark’s pores one morning, and he’d thought _here we go_. The younger boy was used to Mark’s waves of annoyance, knowing it’d last days before the man would even smile at him. He leaned back and let his eyes follow the routine, had allowed the occasional sadistic glare to sear through his brain, had almost encouraged the physical neglect with his closed off posture and own attitude of self-consciousness.

These phases _always_ end the same way. _There’s no reason why it should be any different this time_ , Donghyuck thinks.

Mark’s perched on the side of Hyuck’s bed, hands tapping a frantic rhythm on his knees while he mentally fights with the wall opposite him. His dongsaeng sits against the headboard, knees curled up to his chest, awaiting the explosion. This time, he senses a forty percent chance of a verbal outburst, then a sixty percent chance of fucking Donghyuck and away from his own thoughts.

He doesn’t expect both.

Mark loses it, crumbles both emotionally _and_ physically, his shoulders curling in and head landing in his hands. There’s a long inhale before he spews various words at Donghyuck, who sits in melancholy, only catching a sporadic “hate” and occasional “under pressure”. He gets it, wants to talk back, but he has no time, already pushed so far down into the mattress by Mark’s desperate hands that he can barely breathe.

He doesn’t expect a call for consent, especially when his hyung is like this, but he doesn’t necessarily mind. Donghyuck is still prepped, and Mark wouldn’t dare hurt him in the long term, but the foreplay in general is rushed. Mark doesn’t care about Donghyuck’s pleasure, and frankly, neither does Donghyuck. He only _really_ _feels_ _good_ when he watches his hyung’s face twist into a euphoric expression, the anger subsiding for a moment, before he’s pulling out and slamming back in with emotion Donghyuck knows he’s never shown to anyone.

Donghyuck feels special. He whimpers and shudders under the heat of the bigger man, clawing pathetically at his back until his hands are torn away and a harsh “don’t fucking touch me” is hissed in his ear. Another pitiful mewl is released at that, pride swelling his body as he senses Mark _growing_ _inside_ _him_ at the noise. Only _he_ can do that, not some slutty intern that seduced Mark when he was young and confused, only _Donghyuck_.

“Hyung, hyung,” he whines, the grip on his wrists from Mark’s clammy hands tightening. He feels his pulse against the elder’s skin, and his knuckles turn cold from the pressure, but the idea of his life being in this man’s hand is exhilarating.

Mark doesn’t respond, instead throwing his head back and settling on his knees. He lets go of Hyuck’s hands, hoisting one arm under his knee and throwing the leg over the other, so Hyuck’s stomach is half pressed into the mattress.

“Fuck, hyung,” a sob cascades out, his shoulders rocking forwards and back once. Suddenly, his head is being pushed into the pillow, fingers weaving between his damaged strands of hair. It hurts.

“Can you shut up for one second?” Mark spits, a tiny amount of drool escaping his lips as he pushes into the boy once more, already starting at an unforgiving pace.

And so, Donghyuck remains quiet, face pressed into the pillow, neglected cock absurdly bouncing on his stomach, of which subtly protrudes out with Mark’s invasive head pressing into him. He comes, again, and again, and starts to hate it, but comes again. He doesn’t dare touch himself, wanting to impress, wanting to _stay put_. He revels in the finger bruises that’ll be left on his hips the next morning, shivers at the thought of still finding Mark’s cum in him _days_ later.

But his friend pulls out, comes on his lower back, and gets up.

“Mark?” Hyuck whispers, tilting his head from the pillow and wincing when his ass presses against the bed. He’s raw, and starting to think maybe he pushed himself too far.

“Sorry, Donghyuck-ah,” he hears the older boy whisper. He can’t see, with it having gotten dark outside since they started. However, he can hear the rustle of clothes, light padding footsteps moving across the floor.

“What do you mean, ‘sorry’?” Donghyuck shifts, leans on and elbow while he reaches to switch on a lamp. He turns to see Mark wearing sweats, fixing a shirt that is inside-out.

“I should’ve asked you first, I’m sorry,” he lifts the shirt over his head and flattens it past his stomach before glancing up. “I gotta go, okay?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nods slowly, falling down onto the mattress without breaking his eye line to his friend. “Wait, Mark.”

The elder plunges his hands into his pockets, fiddling with the stretch of his boxers on his softening dick. He shrugs briefly at the younger to show that he’s listening.

“I really like you, hyung,” mumbles Donghyuck, unable to look away, to save himself from the rejection he knows he’s about to receive. He thinks Mark might take pity, might at least pretend, maybe if he offers another round he might stay this time-

“Goodnight, Hyuck. Sleep well.”

Mark goes, and Donghyuck gazes on as his heels turn the corner from his room, leaving the boy in emptiness, with only the sound of his eerily steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed kittens <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
